


cherry wine

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: Keris’s mouth is hanging open slightly, and her warm breath tickles my cheek as I slowly apply her mascara.





	cherry wine

**Trixie**

Keris’s mouth is hanging open slightly, and her warm breath tickles my cheek as I slowly apply her mascara. Her lips look dry, and my first thought should be “she needs lipgloss” and not “how would it feel to kiss her?” But it is and it’s horrible, because Keris loves Baz and I think I might love Keris. But I can’t love Keris, because that would mean I’m a lesbian. But I can’t be a lesbian because I like boys, but if I like boys then why do I want to drop this bloody wand and snog the hell out of my best friend?

Merlin, I’m so fucked.

My hand starts to shake, and I almost miss her lash on the last stroke.

“Trixie?” She asks. “What’s wrong?”

I shake my head, like that could actually clear those thoughts away. “Nothing,” I say, leaning back and capping the mascara, “I’m all done.”

She blinks a few times and smiles. It’s the smile only I get to see, the one that lights up her face and makes me feel warm inside.

Merlin, I’m so stupid.

The mascara falls from my fingers as I lean back forward. Her eyes widen slightly as my face gets closer, but she doesn’t look disgusted. I take that as a good sign.”

“Is this okay?” I whisper and she nods, closing her eyes.

I kiss her.

She tastes like the bottle of cherry wine we’d shared earlier, and her lips are softer than I expected. I kiss her until I can’t any longer, and pull away gasping. She chases my lips with hers and suddenly air doesn’t seem important anymore.

I kiss her again, and it’s like everything is new.


End file.
